Fallen
by Frodo01228
Summary: A collection of one shot song fictions based on the Evanescence CD Fallen. Seperate story ratings and summaries inside. Most of them are DannySam, and rating is because of Haunted.
1. Introduction

_This idea came to me while reading a few other songfics based on a few of these songs. This is simply a test to myself to see if I can write one shots with a lot more detail than I usually write. A summary of each chapter/song fic will follow, and you're welcome to pick and choose between them. None of them are connected. Or, you can choose to press the back button or the 'x' button on your Internet window to leave this page and read other stories you will probably enjoy better. Flames are welcomed, but I'd like to have constructive criticism instead of "your story sucks" or something with no true explanation as to why you feel this way. To read, or not to read? Either way, the choice is yours._

**Frodo01228

* * *

**

**1) Going Under**: Sam is silently falling into a terrible depression as she watches Danny doggedly swan over Paulina, the Hispanic princess of Casper High. Can Danny save her from herself before it's too late?

Angst/Romance

Rating: T

**2) Bring me to Life**: Sam wakes from a dream about the love of her life to try to prove to herself that she doesn't love him. This is also a bit like the music video for this song.

Romance

Rating: K

**3) Everybody's Fool:** A foolish fight tore the two friends apart, and now Sam's being tormented as she watches Danny slowly suffer for the cruel things he never should have said.

General

Rating: K

**4) My Immortal**: It's been four years since she died, but even now the young man suffers. Tormented by a love he never had.

Angst/Romance

Rating: T

**5) Haunted**: Sam wakes from a dream about Danny to feeling a presence in the room, but the presence doesn't want to simply watch her. He wants to have her.

Romance

Rating: M

**6) Tourniquet**: No one understood why he was so depressed and why he would want to die. How could they? They didn't know how close he had come. They didn't know how easy it would be for him to fall into the path of evil.

Angst/Romance

Rating: T

**7) Imaginary**: To block away her feelings for Danny, Sam has built her own world around her to escape into. But something changes, and the walls of Sam's once sturdy imagination are crumbling in around her…and the only one that can save her is the one she's afraid to let near.

Romance

Rating: T

**8) Taking Over Me**: Danny left nothing save a mysterious letter that told the important people in his life that he was leaving. Unwilling to give up, Sam continues to search for him to beg him to return.

Romance

Rating: T

**9) Hello**: As Sam lay dying in his arms, Danny looked back on the memories they had shared and toward the memories they would never have.

Angst/Romance

Rating:

**10) My Last Breath**: The doctor gave him a month, one last month before he had to say goodbye. It's going to take every ounce of courage Danny has to admit his feelings to Sam before his life is over.

Angst/Romance

Rating: T

**11) Whisper**: Danny's fighting is starting to take it's toll, and the only one that can save him is too afraid to admit it.

Romance

Rating:

* * *

**Bold: **song lyrics

_Italics:_ characters thoughts/my thoughts

**A Challenge to Readers: **_Choose one of the chapters and write what you think happens next or before or in between. Post them on FanFiction and let me know. I'd love to read what you come up with._

_This page will be updated as each story is finished and a rating or category is found for each_

_Last updated: 1/12/05 8:16 pm_


	2. 1 Going Under

_Dedicated to: the one I love who will never know and never feel the same.

* * *

_

**1) Going Under**

They'd been friends forever, the two of them. They shared everything and knew every secret the other had save one. Sam Manson, the goth geek of Casper High, was falling for her best friend Danny Fenton. She didn't quite know when it had happened. One day, they were simply friends then she noticed his growing feelings for the Hispanic princess Paulina and something snapped inside her. Every time the girl was mentioned, Sam had a heated comment to say about her.

Paulina was a clone; she cared about nothing save her looks and the cutest and most popular boys. When she wasn't able to say anything mean about the air-headed clone, Sam was trying to convince Danny about how fake she was. The poor, hormone-driven teen ignored her whenever Paulina was involved. After two years of the torment, Sam slipped into a depression. Tucker was the first to notice.

"Hey, there's Paulina," Danny said, as said person suddenly walked by. His sparkling blue eyes followed her gorgeous form as she walked to her locker. "She's so beautiful."

Sam brushed her raven hair behind her ear, lilac eyes glancing at the boy beside her before returning to her locker. Her wity and angry comments had long died. It wasn't worth it anymore, and Danny didn't notice anyway. Tucker raised an eyebrow as Sam sighed, continuing to look through her locker for her necessary books.

"Are you feeling okay, Sam?" he asked after Danny practically floated after the Hispanic princess.

"What?" She looked up at her other best friend, Casper High's techno geek. "Of course I am. Why?"

"This is like the sixteen-hundredth time Paulina's been mentioned this year, and you haven't come up with a single angry comment."

Sam shrugged before heading to class with Tucker. "We're juniors now. I guess I just got over it."

"Aw, don't tell me you're giving up!"

She blushed, staring at her friend in surprise. "Wh-what do you mean? I'm not giving anything up."

"Danny may be too dense to notice, but I know how you feel about him. You're just going to let Paulina steal him right from under your nose?"

"He doesn't feel the same, Tuck'." She hugged her books to her chest. "I may as well just accept that and get over him."

It didn't help that Danny had done a lot of growing up over the summer. He was at least a foot taller, putting him at 5'11", and his beautiful eyes had only gotten more mischievous. Two years of ghost hunting had given him a nice athletic body, which actually started getting him noticed by the girls. They'd all done some growing. Tucker was taller too and helping with Danny's ghost hunting and working out at the gym had given him his own nice body. He and Valerie Gray were actually dating now.

Sam had let her hair grow out and stopped putting it up in her usual ponytail. It now reached the middle of her back. Her usual black v-neck was still part of her signature wardrobe, but she'd ditched the usual black plaid skirt with green stitching for black hip huggers with purple stitching around the pockets and seams. Her usually bright lilac eyes had dimmed as she watched the object of her secret affection drool over another girl. Her sophomore notebooks still bore witness to her broken heart with "Samantha Fenton" doodled on a few pages.

She and Tucker joined Danny in homeroom, slipping into their usual seats. They still had five minutes before class. "Hey, guys, I was thinking we could have a movie night this weekend at my place," Sam said.

She was the heiress to a huge fortune, and the mansion she lived in was only a piece of what she would receive. In the basement she had her own theatre and hidden bowling alley. Tucker and Danny hadn't found out until a few months into their freshman year. She didn't want to be popular so she kept her wealth a secret.

"Sweet!" Tucker said. "Can we play a couple of rounds on the alley afterward?"

Sam nodded then turned to Danny to see what he would say. "That sounds like fun," Danny said. "What's playing?" he teased.

She stuck her tongue out just as the bell rang. After homeroom, the trio was split into their respective classes and didn't see each other until lunch. Even then, Sam had taken to going to the library during lunch to avoid the swooning over Paulina she'd have to endure. She spent her time in the library quietly, reading depressing books about women that pined away because the ones they loved, loved someone else. They were always sappy and ended up in the woman committing suicide in one way or another.

"Interesting choice of reading," a voice suddenly said near her ear.

She jumped, letting out a yelp, and Danny laughed. She smiled in spite of herself and slapped him with the book. "Someone you pining over?" he asked, sliding into the seat across from her.

"Yeah, Tucker," she sarcastically teased. "This book ends in death. It's on the gothic reading list."

"Well, it's definitely got to be more interesting than the latest book Mr. Lancer assigned." Danny leaned back, his arms crossed behind his head.

No matter how many times they tried to escape him, Mr. Lancer ended up being the English teacher for every grade. Tucker swore he kept going up a grade too to keep an eye on them. He believed Mr. Lancer was suspicious of something going on between the three of them.

Sam shrugged. "I didn't even bother looking at it yet." She glanced over her page toward her grinning friend. "Something else you wanted to say?"

"Actually, yeah. You'll never guess what happened today at lunch." He leaned forward, still grinning.

She rolled her eyes and set her book down, copying his movement. "Paulina actually noticed you and asked you out?"

"Wow, on the first try and everything."

Her eyes widened. "Sh-she actually asked you out?"

"Yeah, why?"

"N-nothing." She pulled away, stuffing her things in her backpack as fast as she could. "I-I suddenly feel sick. I think I'll go home."

**now i will tell you what I've done for you**

**50 thousand tears i've cried**

**screaming deceiving and bleeding for you**

**and you still won't hear me**

Although Danny was known as being the densest of the three, Sam could tell by the look on his face that he'd seen straight through her lie. She didn't want to sit there and discuss her hidden crush with him now though. Instead, she threw her backpack into her locker and ran sobbing all the way home. Things had gone from bad to worse in only a few hours. She gave some lame excuse to her parents and called Tucker and Danny to tell them she'd cancelled Friday because she was feeling sick.

**don't want your hand this time i'll save myself**

**maybe I'll wake up for once**

**not tormented daily defeated by you**

**just when i thought i'd reached the bottom**

**i'm dying again**

Sam stayed at home that entire week. She sat on her bed staring at the black curtains on her windows with her knees pulled up to her chest. She barely spoke to her parents; Tucker and Danny called almost every day to see if she was okay. She never answered the phone except once when Tucker insisted. She refused to tell him anything, and when he asked why she cancelled the Friday thing she simply said she was going to do something else instead. And she was.

**i'm going under**

**drowning in you**

**i'm falling forever**

**i've got to break through**

**i'm going under**

The broken-hearted teen stood slowly and moved across her room to where a wooden chest sat on her floor. She knelt in front of it and carefully opened it. Pictures of she and Danny decorated the top, and every silly thing she'd written or doodled in her notebooks about him or her secret crush was safely tucked away. She slowly pulled each picture down and gathered up each piece of paper before heading for the fireplace in the basement. Her parents weren't home; she was alone. She sent Tucker a quick email to let him know what she was doing.

**blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

**so i don't know what's real and what's not**

**always confusing the thoughts in my head**

**so i can't trust myself anymore**

**i'm dying again**

She gazed into the fire, slowly throwing in each picture and paper. The fire crackled merrily, devouring every piece of evidence to her broken heart. Beside her rested a notebook and a razor. She couldn't live like this; she would end it now. Once everything was destroyed, she wrote one last letter to Danny. She released all her anger, love, pain, and sorrow into that single note before setting it aside. Her parents would find her eventually and give him the note, she was sure. She gazed at the blade, holding it before her face. She smiled sadly before dragging it across each wrist.

**i'm going under**

**drowning in you**

**i'm falling forever**

**i've got to break through**

Two hours before that, Danny was telling Tucker how badly his date with Paulina had gone. For some reason, he hadn't felt anything toward the girl as she giggled and flirted the entire time they were at dinner. He felt like he was talking to a wall. Tucker had laughed.

**so go on and scream**

**scream at me i'm so far away**

**i won't be broken again**

**i've got to breathe ****i can't keep going under**

"Dude, I always knew you two would end up together!" he said once Danny was finished.

Danny cocked his head in confusion. "Us two…?"

"You and Sam!"

"Me and Sam!" Despite claiming to have no feelings for his goth friend, he blushed.

"Yes, you and Sam," Tucker said, taking that blush as a sign that Danny had feelings for the girl too. "You do know why we haven't seen her all week, don't you?"

"She said she wasn't feeling good…"

"No! Man, you really are dense, aren't you?"

"Hey!"

"Didn't you even notice she wasn't ragging on Paulina anymore?"

Danny was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I guess…"

"I'll take that as a 'no.' Dude, she's depressed. You never even noticed her. You went after some air headed clone instead." Tucker's PDA beeped, telling him he had a new email. He glanced at it. "Hey, it's from Sam." He opened it then his eyes widened. It didn't have any particulars. It simply said, "goodbye."

Danny looked over his shoulder. "Wait, she's not… Is she?"

"I don't know, man."

Danny didn't wait to try and figure it out. He went ghost and flew out of Tucker's house at top speed. His heart had seemed to stop beating as he realized how much it would mean to him if Sam were gone. He flew into her house and down into her basement when he didn't find her in her room. She was lying on the floor before a fire, her eyes closed. A notebook lay beside her, but Danny ignored it as he knelt beside her. A pool of blood was slowly spreading around her, and her chest was slowly rising and falling and becoming slower as each minute passed.

"Sam?" he whispered. The girl didn't answer.

He pulled her into his arms, carrying her bridal style as he flew toward the hospital as fast as he could. He could sense her slowly diminishing heartbeat, and tears fell unchecked down his cheeks. He landed before the hospital and entered as Danny Phantom; he didn't care as long as Sam would be okay. A few nurses and a doctor took the unconscious girl from him and raced her into intensive care. Before they could ask, he disappeared. He returned about an hour later as Danny Fenton, bringing Tucker with him, and asked about her.

"She's still in surgery, but the doctor said she'd survive," the receptionist told him.

He swallowed and nodded before going to sit down. Tucker sat beside him, glancing around him as if someone was going to suddenly come up and attack him. He still didn't like hospitals. Exhausted by the events, Danny fell asleep. Tucker took that moment to escape to the safety of his house.

"Are there any friends or relatives of Samantha Manson in the room?" Danny groaned as the voice called again. "Are their any friends or relatives of Samantha Manson?"

_Wait, Sam!_ He suddenly shot straight up, wide awake. He ran up to the desk where the receptionist impatiently waited. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's resting right now in room 201. The doctor said she could have visitors." Danny thanked her before running down the hallway to her room.

A rhythmic beeping woke Sam slowly. Her first realization was that she wasn't dead. _Damn_, she thought to herself. Someone or something near her stirred and squeezed her hand tighter. Her eyes flew open, and she found Danny with his head resting on his arm on her bed. His free hand was clutching hers tightly in his own. _What happened to Paulina?_ She felt confusion rising in her. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be with Paulina so she could die in peace…or what little peace she could muster.

He stirred then opened his eyes, blinking a little. When he found lilac eyes staring into his, he sat up in surprise. "Uh, hi," he said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Everything had gone wrong. Why was he here?

"I…I found you… I was at Tucker's when he got your email, and I panicked."

She turned her head away from him, pulling her hand from his to lay it across her stomach. "You should've left me there," she said flatly. "I wanted to die for a reason."

"I know," he said sadly. "Tucker told me."

She looked toward him, surprised to find tears in his beautiful eyes. "Why?" she whispered, "why did you save me?"

"I couldn't stand to loose you, Sam, because I realized I loved you too."

* * *

_A/N: And there I will leave you, dear reader. You can let yourself imagine: did she believe him, or did she refuse him? I prefer the first, but the choice is yours alone. If life gets hard, don't give up. Nothing is worth premature death. Sometimes you get down, but don't let yourself fall. There's always someone that's going to miss you._


	3. 2 Bring me to Life

_Dedicated to: Stephen, a young man I once knew and will hide in my heart forever...

* * *

_

**2) Bring me to Life**

_Falling...endless falling. The lights were coming closer to her..._

**how can you see into my eyes like open doors**

**leading you down into my core**

**where i've become so numb without a soul**

**my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

**until you find it there and lead it back home**

Sam woke with a start, sitting up. Her dream had begun pleasant enough: she and Danny had confessed their love and were going on their first date. The goth teen stood, running a hand through her messy, ebony hair. Her lilac eyes gazed around her room; every dream about Danny ended with the same falling. Was it because she was afraid that if she really told him he wouldn't feel the same and she'd jump to her death?

**wake me up inside**

**wake me up inside**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

**bid my blood to run before i come undone**

**save me from the nothing i've become**

She grabbed a dark robe to cover her black, silk nightgown and slipped a pair of purple slippers onto her feet. She was determined to prove to herself once and for all that she didn't love Danny. She slipped quietly down the hall and out the door. All around her it was dark; everyone was still asleep. She reached the Fenton's house, the giant "Fenton Works" sign being the only thing illuminated on the two-story house.

Determined, she climbed up the same ladder she had used when Danny was under Ember's love spell. She kicked it down when reaching the ledge around the second story. Creeping carefully around the building, she moved to his windowsill. There, the object of her secret affection lay sleeping in his bed. His raven hair was a mess, and his usually sparkling blue eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful.

**now that i know what i'm without**

**you can't just leave me**

**breathe into me and make me real**

**bring me to life**

Sam set her hand on the glass, sighing as she watched him sleep. She couldn't do it; she was in love with him. Danny woke just then, rubbing sleep from his eyes before turning to look at the window. She blushed and looked away, suddenly realizing how ridiculous she must look. She looked back to find him heading toward the window, a smirk playing at his lips. He opened the window and leaned out to help her in. She reluctantly consented to his help, trying hard not to notice that Danny slept only in flannel pajama bottoms, leaving his now muscular chest bare to her scrutiny.

"I have the strangest feeling of déjà vu," he teased once her feet were safely on his floor.

She returned it with a sarcastic laugh. "At least you don't have pictures of me spread all over your bed this time."

**wake me up inside**

**wake me up inside**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

**bid my blood to run before i come undone**

**save me from the nothing i've become**

**bring me to life**

Something looking strangely like mischief sparkled in his blue eyes before disappearing once more. "So, what made you feel like you had to sit on my sill like an owl?"

"I…I had a bad dream," she said lamely. It was partly true. She shrugged. "It was stupid. I shouldn't have come."

"So, was it a stupid dream or a bad dream?" He sat on his bed and motioned for her to do the same.

She sat down, pulling her robe closer around her. "Uh…um…" She never should've come. "Both, I guess." He cocked his head at her as if urging her to continue. Something in his expression made her continue. "I mean, it started out okay, and then I was falling. It was kind of weird because the only way I could've been falling like that is if you had dropped me while flying."

**frozen inside without your touch without your love**

**darling only you are the life among the dead**

"I would never drop you," he softly assured her.

She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "I know." The slowly began leaning toward each other. "Danny," she whispered.

"Yeah, Sam?" he whispered back.

She pulled away from the almost kiss and stood. "Could you take me home?"

He sounded only slightly disappointed…just slightly. "Sure, Sam."

**all this time i can't believe i couldn't see**

**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**got to open my eyes to everything**

She didn't turn around as a sudden blue light filtered around the room. Invisible hands grasped her around the waist, and they flew through the still open window. The same fluttery feeling she always got in her stomach when she and Danny flew together returned, and she resisted the urge to giggle. She always loved flying with him; it was like having her own personal Neverland.

**without a thought without a voice without a soul**

**don't let me die here there must be something more**

**bring me to life**

She was feeling sleepy again as they were nearing her house. Danny carried her bridal style into her room and carefully laid her on the bed. She opened her eyes to flash him a contented smile as he tucked the blankets around her before she closed them once more and cuddled further into her blankets.

"Goodnight, Danny," she whispered.

"G'night, Sam." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek then flew back toward his home.

Sam fell asleep with a smile on her lips. That almost kiss had told them both everything they had needed to know. Things were going to change between them…for the better.

**wake me up inside**

**wake me up inside**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

**bid my blood to run before i come undone**

**save me from the nothing i've become**

**bring me to life**

**bring me to life

* * *

**

_A/N: Ah, fluff: the spice of life. Unfortunately, this spice of life is rare. Most of life is like many of the stories you will run into here: sad and depressing. And if you dare, bug me about my dedication. See if you can squeeze an answer out of me... I have no deep speech for this chapter._


	4. 3 Everybodys Fool

_Dedicated to: Stephen, the only boy I ever knew that didn't make me feel like Everybody's Fool...

* * *

_

**3) Everybody's Fool**

_Sam swallowed, her overall cool threatening to crumble as Danny's mocking voice played back in her mind. "I can't believe you just said that," she whispered._

_"I-I..."_

_Even the groups watching were whispering and gasping in shock at the blue-eyed teen's words. The goth girl and the geek boy had been friends forever, but now it looked like he had said something he shouldn't have. At first they had laughed to see the two "love birds" fight, but Danny had gone too far._

_"I never want to see you again," the goth girl hissed, slamming her locker. "Ever!" Then she ran away, leaving the teen looking at the ground with his shoulders slumped as she yelled over her shoulder, "I hate you, Daniel Fenton!"_

**perfect by nature**

**icons of self indulgence**

**just what we all need**

**more lies about a world that**

Lilac eyes searched the halls, but she found only Tucker beside their lockers. She sighed; Danny really was staying out of her sight. Sometimes she heard movement from the locker beside hers and guessed correctly that he was invisibly and intangibly reaching for his things.

Something that should have brought the whole school around to tease her had instead made Danny the local fool. When she did catch glimpses of him, he was walking down the halls with his head low as whispers and heated glances were thrown his way.

Even Tucker refused to talk to him, and Danny was left alone at their usual table at lunch. He was picked on more than usual, and his eyes had lost their usual sparkle and brightness. Sam would often see him fighting ghosts, but even the box ghost could elude him now. His control on his powers was slipping, and he had once burned out all the lights in the school because Dash had dared to mention the argument.

Sam opened her locker; nothing came from the one beside hers. She snuck a glance at the photo of the three of them together. How she wished she could make everything right. The usual shuffling in the locker beside hers returned, and she shut her own, an idea in mind. He probably didn't even know she knew he was there, and the halls were empty. No one would notice if he suddenly reappeared. She stole a glance around just in case.

**never was and never will be**

**have you no shame don't you see me**

**you know you've got everybody fooled**

"I know you're there," she said finally, laughing inside as he yelled and tripped, falling on his butt as he returned to visibility.

She said nothing more and walked over him, not even looking back as the black-haired teen picked himself up and stared after her. "She knew he was wondering, but she wasn't going to tell him…not yet at least. She wrote out her plan in homeroom. Since he couldn't just turn invisible in class, he had taken to sitting in the back row far behind her so she couldn't see him. Her next step was to change her seat to the one next to his, which she planned to do right now.

She raised her hand and before Mr. Lancer could even call on her, she asked, "Can I move my seat to the back row?"

Everyone turned to look when a sudden clatter was heard from the back row. Danny had fallen out of his chair and onto the floor, knocking his chair over in the process. He quickly righted the furniture, wincing as the lights blinked while his classmates laughed. Sam silently slipped into the seat beside him without a glance in his direction. She could almost feel the nervousness radiating from him, and she allowed herself an inwardly smug smile. Her plan was working. At lunch, she talked to Tucker about her plan.

**look here she comes now**

**bow down and stare in wonder**

**oh how we love you**

**no flaws when you're pretending**

**but now i know she**

"Finally!" the techno geek said. "I know I've been on your side this whole time, but watching Danny get teased like that…" Tucker shook his head.

A burst of laughter erupted from the jock's table, and Tucker and Sam watched as Danny picked himself up off the floor. His lunch now ruined, Danny left the cafeteria alone and without a meal.

"And to make things worse, they're adding starvation to their list," Sam whispered.

After lunch, she and Tucker were at their lockers gathering their books for the next class. Danny ran down the halls; Sam and Tucker recognized the urgency in his eyes. There was a ghost loose. Sam gasped as Dash conveniently put his foot out, and Danny fell hard. He pulled himself up on his hands; the entire hall was laughing at him, and his books and homework were everywhere. It wasn't helping that anytime he scrambled to grab a book the jocks got it first and tossed it back and forth.

Dash tossed one of the books wildly, and Danny tried to catch it but missed. Sam reached out a hand and surprised even herself when she caught it. The whole hall went quiet, and Danny was staring at her as if he was seeing his entire life flash before his eyes. She had had enough. Everyone was picking on Danny because of their stupid fight. Since when did they really care? She handed the book out to Danny who winced before he took it as if he thought she'd smack him with it first. Then she walked away without waiting for a "thank you."

**never was and never will be**

**you don't know how you've betrayed me**

**you know you've got everybody fooled**

She had realized then that Danny never fought back. He had the powers to do so, and he'd done it before. But Sam realized that the reason he didn't fight back was because he was punishing himself for the things he had said. She looked toward Tucker who looked back at her. The same thought was in their minds. Danny was out ghost fighting, and he would need their help.

They caught up with him in the park; Skulker was back to his usual kidnapping tactics and would probably succeed this time. Danny was thrown into a tree near them, and Sam and Tucker ran over to help him up.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"Helping you, stupid." She would've smacked him upside the head if he didn't already look pretty beaten up. "Are you just going to let Skulker add you to his collection? Fight him!"

He looked between her and Tucker, a look of disbelief on his face.

**without the mask where will you hide**

**can't find yourself lost in your lie**

"Man, do I have to do everything?" Tucker muttered, before turning to his PDA and hacking into Skulker's system.

The ghost went flying away to "check out a book on purple gorillas" or something while the ghost hybrid was still staring at his two old friends as if he expected the worst.

Sam stared back. "What? It's not like we're going to bite you or something." Danny still didn't move.

"Wow, Sam, you must have freeze vision or something," Tucker said then poked their friend who recoiled in surprise. "Man, he's jumpy."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny, don't you get it? We know you're sorry about saying the things you did that day, and I'm sorry about the things I said that day." She rapped her knuckles on Danny's head, and he responded with an "ow" before rubbing his head. "Come on, Danny! I confront you at your locker, I switched seats to sit next to you like I used to, and I helped you in the halls with Dash. I forgive you, okay?"

**i know the truth now**

**i know who you are**

**and i don't love you anymore**

He returned to human form, his eyes seeming to brighten up just a little. "Really?" he asked.

He sounded so much like a bad puppy begging to be forgiven that Sam and Tucker had to laugh. "Yes, really," she said, hugging him.

Of course, Tucker wasn't one to be left out. What could've ended up as a "blushy moment" between the two teens ended up as a group hug with an added invite to hang out at Sam's personal theatre later that night. The three friends were best friends once more.

**it never was and never will be**

**you're not real and you can't save me**

**somehow now you're everbody's fool

* * *

**

_A/N: Nope, no DannySam Romance, but it seems like it might happen afterward no doesn't it? Care to write your own "after" tale? Maybe if I'm really, really, really encouraged by your reviews I might write my own sequels to certain chapters of this story. Like My Last Breath for example. I've been thinking maybe there could be an entire story about little Danny's life without his daddy._


	5. 4 My Immortal

_Dedicated to: someone I once knew and will never see again. He won't leave my thoughts or my dreams...

* * *

_

**4) My Immortal**

**i'm so tired of being here**

**suppressed by all my childish fears**

**and if you have to leave**

**i wish that you would just leave**

**because your presence still lingers here**

**and it won't leave me alone**

The young man stood over the grave, his hands deep in the pockets of his jet-black suit jacket. The wind rippled through his raven hair as he continued to gaze at the tombstone with blue eyes filled with loss and loneliness. He knelt, not caring that the wetness from last night's storm would destroy his dress pants. He reached out a trembling hand slowly, tracing the block letters on the stone: S-A-M-A-N-T-H-A. He choked back a sob as he rested his head against the cold stone.

"Sam," he whispered, tears trailing down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Sam. I-I couldn't save you." The same whispered apology had become an annual ritual for the past four years. "It's not fair," he choked out. "Why did you leave me? I didn't even get to tell you…just how much…you really meant to me…"

**these wounds won't seem to heal**

**this pain is just too real**

**there's just too much that time cannot erase

* * *

**

_--FLASHBACK—_

_Danny fell to the ground, bouncing only slightly before landing hard on his stomach. He groaned and shook his head, attempting to rise. The ghost floated closer, watching him, and he turned glowing green eyes toward the phantom as it began to charge up for a blow that would kill him. His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to stop her._

"_NOOOOOO!" Danny screamed as Sam ran to block the blast from him, catching it full force in the chest. Her limp body fell to the ground unceremoniously._

_Finding sudden strength, he crawled to her and cradled her dying body in his arms, now returned to Danny Fenton. She gazed into his blue eyes as her breathing weakened._

"_Danny," she whispered, "I...want to...to tell...you something."_

_He knew it was useless to argue with her to save her strength; they both knew she was too stubborn to listen. "What?" he whispered back._

**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**

**when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**

**and i've held your hand through all of these years**

**but you still have all of me**

_She reached up a hand to touch his cheek. "I...I love you...Danny. I really...truly...love you."_

_His breath caught in his through, but before he could reply, she breathed her last. Her hand fell limply from his cheek._

"_No," he choked out, tears falling unchecked. "No, Sam, wait. I didn't get to tell you! Come back, Sam! I didn't get to tell you!" He held her body close to him, sobbing harder still as he could feel the warmth leaving her body just like her life had already done. "No...Sam, please," he sobbed. "NO!"_

_A strange fury was released from the hybrid, bathing the entire building in a strange white glow before dying down, leaving a sobbing raven-haired teen cradling a cold corpse. The ghost and any ghost in the building had been torn to pieces atom by atom._

_--END FLASHBACK—

* * *

_

**you used to captivate me**

**by your resonating light**

**but now i'm bound by the life you left behind**

**your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

"I love you too, Sam," he choked out, the words that he'd held inside for four years finally bursting out of him. "I really, truly, love you, and I will always love you." He set the red rose upon the grave and stood, a look of grim determination in his eyes.

He removed the weapon from his pocket, staring at the gun in his hands. He had finally managed to get the words out, and now, he was going to join her. He brought the weapon to his heart, cocking it. He closed his eyes as his fingers prepared to squeezed the trigger…and then he heard it.

**these wounds won't seem to heal**

**this pain is just too real**

**there's just too much that time cannot erase**

"Danny…" It was faint, and he almost passed it off for a trick of the wind until he felt something caress his cheek. "Danny…" He opened his eyes; he was alone. "Danny…" He dropped the weapon in shock as a wisp of blue smoke escaped his mouth.

"S-Sam," he whispered.

"I love you," her voice whispered on the wind.

**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**

**when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**

**and i've held your hand through all of these years**

**but you still have all of me**

Without a second thought, Danny did something he hadn't done since she had died. Two rings moved up and down his body. The suit disappeared, a black jumpsuit with white accessories and a white "D" emblem on his chest replacing it. His raven hair turned white, and when he opened his eyes they glowed green. He felt the wind twist around him as though embracing him as he began to fly, flying through the sky and above the clouds with her…his immortal Sam Manson.

**i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**and though you're still with me**

**i've been alone all along

* * *

**

_A/N: Was Sam a ghost, or was that just a trick of the wind? Perhaps what you should be asking is, "Why should I wait until they're dead to tell them how much they really mean to me?" Dear readers, take this time to remember your loved ones and tell them how much you love them. Being able to tell them after death is simply a sad piece of a thing called Fiction._


	6. 5 Haunted

_Dedicated to: a young man I know and love with all my heart... Such a pity that he will never know it.

* * *

_

**5) Haunted**

Alone in her room, a young adult stirred and moaned softly in her sleep. A soft breeze moved about her room, and she moved again, kicking the blankets off her lithe form.

"Mm, Danny?" she whispered as something touched her cheek. She opened her eyes, now awake, and lilac eyes scanned the room. "Danny?" She sat up and something touched her breast. She closed her eyes, gasping, then opened them once more. "Daniel Fenton!" She stood quickly. "If that's you, you'd better stop!"

A deep-throated chuckle was heard from behind her, and invisible arms snaked around her waist. "I thought you liked it, Sammy."

She felt her cheeks flame up. "Oh, yeah, sure. An invisible hand groping me is exactly what I wanted."

"Pity."

She gasped as he again caressed her breast, and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as his other hand fell to her thigh. She laid her head back on an invisible shoulder, closing her eyes.

He chuckled again. "It sounds like you're enjoying it to me."

She growled and turned around, pinning his now visible form onto the bed as she straddled his hips. "I don't like foreplay."

He smirked, his eyes sparkling. "Touché."

She smiled too, her eyes darkened by lust as she tossed her mid-back length raven hair back. Her hands slowly moved up his chest beneath his shirt, bringing said garment up over his head and casting it onto the floor. She leaned down, capturing his lips in an intoxicating kiss. He tugged at her shirt, but she refused to consent to his silent request. A deep-throated growl escaped him before he finally phased the annoying garment from her.

"Cheater," she whispered, grinding her hips into his just enough to make him groan.

"I thought you didn't like foreplay," he whispered back as she began to kiss down his neck.

"Mmm, I don't, but tormenting you…" She flashed him a seducing smile.

**long lost words whisper slowly to me**

**still can't find what keeps me here**

**when all this time i've been so hollow inside**

**i know you're still there**

"I hate that smile," he muttered, grasping her around the waist.

She winked at him before moving so their faces were nearly touching. "You know I could do things far more worse," she whispered.

He took this moment to phase her bra from her and take her soft flesh in his hands. She moaned and closed her eyes, lowering her head so her forehead rested on his shoulder. He grinned as he caressed her before moving his lips to her neck, kissing the tender flesh he found there.

**watching me wanting me**

**i can feel you pull me down**

**fearing you loving you**

**i won't let you pull me down**

"Sam," he whispered in her ear, "I want you."

She moaned, feeling the immediate response of her body to his seductive voice. "Danny," she panted, "I need you now, please."

He was never one to keep her waiting whenever she called. He was quick to phase away the rest of their clothing as she returned to a straddling position and lowered herself onto him, both of them moaning at the delicious pleasure of becoming one. Danny placed his hands on her hips as they moved together.

**hunting you i can smell you – alive**

**your heart pounding in my head**

The eighteen-year-olds were oblivious to all else around them as their bodies reacted to the others. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared a fiery kiss. Their pace quickened as paradise neared, and Sam was first to cry out as she climaxed. Danny wasn't far behind, groaning as he released into her. She collapsed onto his chest, panting.

They were silent for many minutes as Danny's arm moved to wrap around her waist while his free hand ran through her raven hair. Once her breathing had returned to normal, he rolled slightly to lay her on the bed beside him, removing himself from her.

**watching me wanting me**

**i can feel you pull me down**

**saving me raping me**

**watching me**

"I love you, Danny," she whispered, gazing into his blue eyes.

"I love you, too, Sam." He gently kissed his girlfriend of two years. "Happy anniversary."

She smiled and pulled his head back to hers, tenderly kissing him as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. The engagement ring he had given her earlier that night sparkled in the moonlight.

* * *

_A/N: I felt I owed you guys a slight lemon after that depressing tale, and this song's kind of short anyway. In no way do I support sex before marriage, but for the sake of cartoons I will make an exception. I'm afraid I have no deep speech to conclude this one with. Make your own._


	7. 6 Tourniquet

_Dedicated to: the one that will never know how much my heart belongs to him…_

**6) Tourniquet**

He had thought about killing himself a few times. No one understood. No one knew why he was suddenly so afraid of himself. No one remembered how close the raven-haired teen had come to loosing everyone he ever cared about. Clockwork had erased their memories. But he remembered, and it scared him. He felt he was a danger to himself and everyone around him, and he had no one to confide in. No one would believe him. He was alone…

The blue-eyed teen stared down at his bloodied wrists. One of them would find him soon. Jazz would probably try to shove some psychology lingo down his throat as she drove him to the hospital. If it was his parents, his mom would be crying, and his dad would think it had something to do with ghosts. The teen smiled a little as he thought about how right his dad really was. It was something to do with ghosts, but it wasn't just any ghost. It was him; he was the ghost. Part ghost, part normal teenager. And one that almost went evil at that.

If Sam and Tucker found him…well, they'd probably try to talk him into telling them what was wrong as they called 9-1-1 and his psychiatrist. He had his own shrink now; he'd been to rehab at least six times. He just couldn't open up to these people, and he'd told his friends that. The shrink would just think he was crazier, and he easily escaped rehab thanks to his ghost powers. He closed his eyes; breathing was slowly becoming more difficult as his body began to shut down. It wouldn't be long until he collapsed.

**i tried to kill the pain**

**but only brought more**

**(so much more)**

**i lay dying**

**and im pouring crimson regret and betrayal**

He looked up as someone knocked on his door. "Danny?" It was Sam. "Your parents said you were here…"

He turned away. She would eventually open the door, and the same scene that played with every attempt would play again. Why wouldn't they all just let him die? Didn't they know they'd be happier without him? If only they knew what his future was supposed to be. If only they really knew how close he'd been to becoming that evil creature they'd fought…

"Danny?" The door opened, and an ebony-haired teen entered the room. She gasped as her lilac eyes fell upon the bleeding teen sitting in the center of the room, staring into nothing. "Oh, Danny," she whispered, walking to his side.

She knelt beside him, taking out a handkerchief and gently dabbing at his bleeding wrists. She wrapped it tightly around his left wrist, ignoring his wince. She removed another and wrapped it around the other wrist. It wouldn't last long, but it would last long enough for her to try to reach him.

"Danny, talk to me," she gently begged.

"You don't understand," he muttered. "None of you understand."

"Of course we can't understand. You won't say what it is." She sighed as he turned away, setting her hand on his shoulder. "Danny, I know you better than anyone. Please talk to me."

He turned back to her, tears shining in his ice-blue eyes. "Talking won't fix this! You don't understand!"

**i'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming**

**am i too lost to be saved**

**am i too lost**

"But I want to understand! You don't seem to understand either, Danny!" She grabbed his shoulders roughly when he moved to turn away from her again. "There are people here that love you, Danny! They don't want you to die!"

"That's why I have to die!" he shot back.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!"

"I told you."

"Why do you have to die, Danny? What terrible thing have you done that requires your blood?"

"It's what I haven't done," he mumbled, looking down.

"This is about Dan Phantom, isn't it?" she whispered. The suicidal teen simply nodded. "You're afraid you're still going to become that…"

He took a deep breath. "You don't remember because Clockwork erased your memory, but you almost died." He looked up. "All of you nearly did."

"But don't you see, Danny? You saved us. You're not going to become him. You chose to give the answers back."

He smiled a little, the first smile she'd seen on his face in month. "Yeah, I guess I did." He sighed, and the smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Still, there might be other opportunities, or maybe Dan Phantom will escape."

"There are still choices you can make, Danny." She blinked back tears as she looked down at the now red handkerchief's. She need to get him out of here soon, and she hadn't changed his mind at all. "Danny, please, you can't die."

**my god, my tourniquet**

**return to me salvation**

**my god, my tourniquet**

**return to me salvation**

He said nothing, closing his eyes. It was difficult to talk now. Maybe if Sam kept trying to change his mind, he'd actually succeed this time. His eyes snapped open as Sam wrapped her arms around him, setting her head on his shoulder. That was unusual paper for her.

Sam felt she didn't have a choice. If she didn't tell him now, she might not have a chance later. She felt tears fall from her eyes onto Danny's shirt, but for the first time, she didn't really care. She didn't care if he saw her cry. This would just show him. He might be trying to kill the pain by killing himself, but he was only bringing more pain to those around him.

"Sam, you're crying," he whispered in a surprised tone.

Sam had never been one for crying. She was always the strong one in their group. Guilt hit him hard as Sam said nothing, a muffled sob escaping her as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"You can't die, Danny," she said finally.

"Why not?" he asked again. Why wasn't she trying to save him? Why was she wasting all this time talking to him?

"Because I love you, Danny," she choked out," more than you think, and I want you to live."

He was stunned into silence then shut his eyes as he struggled against unconsciousness. "Sam," he managed. "I…I…"

**do you remember me**

**lost for so long**

**will you be on the other side**

**will you forget me**

"Danny?" Sam gasped as he suddenly fell against her, barely breathing. "No, Danny, please! You have to hold on!" She heard the door downstairs open and close, took a deep breath, and screamed, "Somebody help me!"

Sam bit, kicked, and fought her way into riding in the ambulance with Danny. She wasn't going to let him go; she was going to keep talking to him, hoping he could talk to her. He needed to hang on; he needed to live. She needed him. Didn't he know that? She sat beside him, brushing his hair from his pale face as the paramedics worked on stitching up his wrists.

She choked on a sob as Danny flat-lined, and the paramedics pushed her out of the way to restart his heart. "You can't leave me!" she screamed at the now technically dead teen. "You can't leave me! Don't you understand? I love you! You can't die, Danny!"

She watched with bated breath as Danny's heart started up again. The pulse was weak and the paramedic shouted at the driver to speed it up. Sam stepped slowly forward as they returned to stitching his wrists. She ruffled his hair, tears falling from her eyes. How long would he last?

Sam didn't know if she should go into his room once the doctor had announced he was ready for visitors. She was suddenly feeling nervous and really shy. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he was mad at her for trying to talk him into living and then telling him something like that? Her head was a whirlwind of thoughts.

**i'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming**

**am i too lost to be saved**

**am i too lost**

Danny was awake when his parents, Jazz, and Tucker walked into his hospital room. "Hey, guys," he said hoarsely.

Maddie was sniffling but tried to smile for her son's sake. "Oh, sweetie, I'm glad you're okay."

"Don't worry, Mom. This was the last time," he promised. He hesitated then said, "Where's Sam?"

"Right here." Said goth girl walked in just then, not meeting Danny's piercing gaze.

He looked up at his parents who mutely nodded and ushered Jazz and Tucker out of the room. This only seemed to heighten Sam's anxiety. He motioned for her to sit beside him. They were silent for a moment, Sam absently rubbing the sheet on Danny's hospital bed while Danny struggled to gather his thoughts.

"I heard you," he said finally, stopping her hand by setting his on top of it.

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at his hand on top of hers. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean everything. When we were in the ambulance, after I lost consciousness…" A light blush crept over his cheeks. "When you said you loved me."

She blushed too, looking away from their hands. "I shouldn't have said it," she said quickly.

"You didn't mean it?" He sounded hurt, making her heart wrench.

**my god, my tourniquet**

**return to me salvation**

**my god, my tourniquet**

**return to me salvation**

"O-of course I did. It's just…it'll ruin our friendship."

"Oh." He withdrew his hand, looking away from her.

"Danny—"

"You were right, Sam," he said, his voice harsh in her ears. "Maybe I don't understand. Or maybe you're the only that doesn't understand."

"Danny, I only said that because I thought you didn't feel the same. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship by making us awkward around each other for something I should've never said. I just didn't think you felt the same." Sam started thinking maybe Danny really was clueless when it came to things like this.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" His voice was softer, and she looked up, meeting his ice-blue gaze. "You told me I had to live. I love you too, Sam."

They shared a smile then they kissed. Things were going to change, and maybe the two shy teenagers would get used to the new dimension on their friendship.

**my wounds cry for the grave**

**my soul cries for deliverance**

**will i be denied**

**christ, tourniquet**

**my suicide**

A/N: Well, in the first place, it took me forever to think up anything for this song, and in the second it took a few rewrites to get the ending exactly how I wanted it. Even this isn't what I had planned at first. I hope you all enjoy, and please review.


	8. 7 Imaginary

_Dedicated to: a young man I've created my own imaginary world around...

* * *

_

**7) Imaginary**

An alarm clock's beep filled the room, but the sleeping figure the machine was supposed to wake remained asleep. A smile graced her lips, and a small strand of raven hair fell across her face. Someone knocked on her window and grinned as she groaned and rolled over, ignoring him. Danny phased through the glass.

Two rings moved up and down his body. His white hair became black; his unnatural green eyes became blue, and the black and white jumpsuit was replaced with a white and red t-shirt and blue jeans. He walked over to the bed and watched his sleeping best friend Sam Manson. She looked so happy; Danny hated to wake her.

He gently shook her. "Come on, Sam. It's Monday."

She sighed and opened her eyes. She let out a yelp and toppled off the other side of her bed. "Danny, don't do that to me!" Her voice was muffled by the blankets, but her anger didn't go unnoticed.

Danny turned off the still beeping alarm clock. "You're the one that decided to sleep in," he told her. "You're lucky you have a friend that can fly you to school. You're going to miss the bus."

"Damn it, I slept in again?" Her raven-haired head poked out from her blankets, still rubbing sleep from her lilac eyes. _I've been doing that a lot lately._ She stood and yawned. "Hey, go around and knock on the front door while I get ready."

"Yeah, your parents will kill me if I pull another disappearing act with you." He laughed nervously before changing to his ghost counterpart and leaving her room.

Sam searched through her closet and drawers, idly humming as she went. She'd been having another good dream about Danny in the imaginary world she'd built to hide her feelings for him. She pulled on her usual black shirt with a purple oval across the middle, but her black skirt with green stitching had been traded in her junior year for black hip huggers with gray stitching. She smirked as she caught her parents in the middle of interrogating Danny yet again.

"Come on, Fenton. The dealer's waiting," she joked as she grabbed the poor teen by the arm and dragged him out the door. The look on her parents' faces was priceless.

"Are you trying to get them to murder me?" he mumbled. "They already think I've gotten half the girls at school pregnant. I'm the drug king of Amity Park, and I'm going to die at twenty from liver failure because of my alcoholism."

Sam couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her. He just looked so pathetic when he said it. "Oh, come on, Danny. They do not."

"You ask them next time. They'll tell you." He slipped into a side alley, a blue flash appeared for a moment then Danny Phantom emerged from the alley. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Sam gazed at the town below her, her thoughts returning to her many dreams. She sighed almost contentedly as her imagination drifted.

"Sam!"

She was jolted from her thoughts by Danny's voice. "Huh?"

"You okay? You looked like you were daydreaming or something." Danny touched down in an alley near the school.

_Damn, again. I've been doing a lot of that lately too._ She shrugged as Danny returned to his human self. "Just thinking."

Danny grinned. "It's about a guy, isn't it?"

"What? No!" She blushed. "Why?"

"You were smiling the entire time."

_Oh, great. A smiling goth..._ "No, I wasn't." She'd go down denying it all the way.

He was still grinning. "Yeah, okay."

The two were still playfully arguing over it as they walked into the school. Meanwhile, a figure suddenly appeared in the empty alley. Her strange red eyes looked thoughtful, her teal hair floating around her dead body. She was a ghost, but she wasn't just any ghost. Her name was Imagery, goddess of daydreaming and imagination, and she had the power to trap a person in a nightmare of their own imagination. She watched the ghost hybrid and the goth girl meet up with their techno geek friend with glee.

"It will be all too easy to destroy the ghost child and the girl," she whispered before disappearing once more.

Danny shot an ectoplasmic ray at the box ghost. "He has got to be the most annoying ghost ever," he muttered as Sam caught the ghost in the Fenton Thermos, and he returned to human form.

"But he works well to distract you," a silky voice said from behind.

**i linger in the doorway**

**of alarm clock screaming**

**monsters calling my name**

**let me stay**

**where the wind will whisper to me**

**where the raindrops**

**as they're falling tell a story**

The three friends turned to find a ghost dressed almost like a Greek goddess. She smiled at them as she twirled around Danny and Sam, chanting under her breath. Both Danny and Sam were starting to get a little freaked out, edging closer to each other.

"Who…or what are you?" Danny asked.

"My name is Imagery, goddess of imaginary light, and yours," she turned her gaze to Sam, "has just become a nightmare."

Something white shot from her hands and struck both teens between the eyes. Both toppled over, their eyes closing. Imagery laughed as Tucker knelt beside them.

"And they shall never be free until she can denounce her imaginary world and embrace her true feelings of he beside her!" She disappeared with a flash.

"Ah, man, this has got to be the worst matchmaker plan ever," Tucker muttered. "Come on, guys," he whispered.

* * *

_Danny opened his eyes. He stood in a field of flowers and clouds were gently floating by, but the sky was purple. Danny blinked. 'A purple sky?' He reached down and touched one of the flowers. It was paper. 'And paper flowers. Oh, boy...'_

_"I have a feeling this is going to be bad," he muttered aloud._

**in my field of paper flowers**

**and candy clouds of lullaby**

**i lie inside myself for hours**

**and watch my purple sky fly over me**

_Sam opened her eyes. She stood in a room surrounded by mirrors. Each mirror held a reflection of someone prettier or more popular than her, someone Danny was more likely to go after. One mirror was empty. She trembled and wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes wide. How was she supposed to get out of here? What game was that Imagery woman playing?_

_"Don't you wish you knew," a voice taunted._

_She whirled around. "D-Danny?"_

_He stepped out from the shadows, but it wasn't him. His eyes were glowing red. "Which girl would Danny choose? Can you make yourself believe that he would choose you instead?" The mirror behind the Danny look-alike, the empty mirror, changed to her reflection. "The only way out is through your own reflection alone, but can you convince yourself that you are the one he would choose over all these prettier, far more popular girls?" The look-alike disappeared._

_Danny didn't know how long he'd been walking until he saw a figure in the distance. He ran toward it to come face to face with a red-eyed Sam. He watched the girl wearily. Imagery had done something, and he wasn't sure what to expect._

_"How many times will you deny that you don't love Sam?"_

_"I don't—"_

_The look-alike raised a hand, shaking her finger disapprovingly. "If you want to hurt her, by all means speak, but if you want to save her you will listen to what I say." He remained silent. "Can you unbury the feelings you know you hide in time to save Sam from her misery? Or, will you deny them to the end and send the poor girl screaming to her death?" The look-alike grinned wickedly. "Only then can you pass to save the one you love." Then she disappeared._

**don't say i'm out of touch**

**with this rampant chaos—your reality**

**i know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**

**the nightmare i built my own world to escape**

_Danny swallowed and took a few steps forward before smacking his head against an invisible wall. "Ow," he muttered, rubbing his forehead. He felt around and found a door knob. "Damn, locked." He sighed. "But I don't love Sam..."_

_Sam stepped away from an image of Paulina as Danny suddenly walked into the mirror. The two were laughing and hugging, and then they started making out. Sam closed her eyes and covered her ears. She wouldn't believe it; it wasn't true. Tears dropped down her cheeks and she screamed in frustration._

"_Danny doesn't like her anymore! He told me!"_

_The giggling died, and Sam opened her eyes. The mirror before her was cracked; she had passed. Danny, meanwhile, felt his heart drop to his toes when Sam had screamed like that. His heart had suddenly stopped at the thought of her hurt, and for a moment he thought he saw her in a room full of mirrors. He shook his head in surprise, and the image faded away. This was pointless. He didn't love Sam…right?_

**in my field of paper flowers**

**and candy clouds of lullaby**

**i lie inside myself for hours**

**and watch my purple sky fly over me**

_Sam screamed again as this time Danny was with Star, Paulina's best friend. It wasn't real; Star was dumber than Paulina. He could never like her._

"_Sam!" she thought she heard Danny shout._

_She stopped screaming and opened her eyes. The mirror was broken again, and she could have sworn she heard Danny call her. That thought soon left her mind as Danny's image joined every girl left. She was alone in the mirror and in the middle of the room. He looked so happy, and Sam felt tears trailing down her cheeks. 'It's true,' she thought miserably. 'He'd be happier with someone else not like me.' She allowed herself to sink to her knees, sobbing pitifully._

_Danny paced in front of the invisible wall. Everything had been quiet for almost ten minutes. He was starting to get worried. An image appeared in his mind of Sam standing before a broken mirror with a piece of it in her hand, poised to cut her wrist. 'No!' He ran to the door, throwing himself at it, but it didn't budge an inch. It didn't even tremble. He had to stop her; she couldn't die. She meant everything to him. Realization struck him as these thoughts passed through his head._

"_I _do_ love her," he whispered._

_The door clicked open, and he didn't wait to see what else would happen. He pushed through the door to find Sam crumpled up on the floor, sobbing. There were two broken mirrors and the others held images of girls from their school. These images disappeared leaving Danny looking at a reflection of himself and Sam lying on the floor. She finally looked up, tears still falling from her lilac eyes._

**swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**

**cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**

**oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming**

**the goddess of imaginary light**

_She gasped, staring at him as if it were the first time she'd seen him. Danny felt like he could relate. He walked up to her and helped her up, hugging her tightly. She returned the embrace, her face buried in his shoulder._

"_Are you okay, Sam?" he whispered._

_She nodded then looked up at him. "H-how did you do it? How did you beat Imagery's game?"_

_He just smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll tell you when we get out of here."

* * *

_

_A/N: And so Danny and Sam escaped the imaginary nightmare. Once again, no deep speech. It's all fluff and dreams anyway. If you really want a speech with a deep meaning about this story, write your own. Or, if you wish, write about what happens after they wake up. Does Danny manage to get the courage to explain how he beat Imagery's game and why he kissed Sam, or because Tucker's right there, does he loose his nerve?_


	9. 8 Taking Over Me

_Dedicated to: the one I miss with all my heart, Stephen.

* * *

_

**8) Taking Over Me**

It had been two weeks. No. Two weeks, three days, fourteen hours, and ten minutes. That was how long it had been since she had found that note in her locker beside a photo of the three of them. He left no explanation, no excuse. He simply said that he was leaving, and he promised to come back someday.

**you don't remember me**

**but i remember you**

**i lie awake and try so hard**

**not to think of you**

**but who can decide what they dream**

**and dream i do**

"But when, Danny?" she whispered, gazing at the tear-stained note in her hands. "When will you come back to me to tell me why you ever left at all?"

**i believe in you**

**i'll give up everything just to find you**

**i have to be with you to live to breathe**

**you're taking over me**

Sam Manson slowly stood from her full-size bed and set the note upon her dresser before turning to the stereo and switching it on. Amy Lee's beautiful voice broke through the silent room, and Sam sang along with "Taking Over Me" as she began to dress. She slipped a black shirt over her slim and perfect upper body. The seam of the shirt grazed just above her naval as she slipped on a pair of dark black hip huggers. The dark fabrics clung to her body to reveal every curve and form.

**have you forgotten all i know**

**and all we had**

**you saw me mourning my love for you**

**and touched my hand**

**i knew you loved me then**

She sighed sadly as she stood before her full-length mirror brushing out her raven, mid-back length hair. The purple dyed strands from her seventeenth birthday were now a permanent accessory to her everyday wardrobe, and she absently slipped on a black jelly bracelet as she turned back to the mirror, still singing.

**i believe in you**

**i'll give up everything just to find you**

**i have to be with you to live to breathe**

**you're taking over me**

She gasped, and her singing suddenly ceased as she suddenly found in the mirror not her own reflection but that of a phantom she knew all too well. She rose her hand; he followed the movement. She tremblingly touched the mirror as his reflection did the same. His green eyes bore into her own lilac-colored ones, his white hair ruffled by a sudden wind that also rippled through her own dark locks. They continued to stare at each other like that for many minutes.

**i look in the mirror and see your face**

**if i look deep enough**

**so many things inside that are**

**just like you are taking over**

"Danny?" she whispered, but the illusion faded away. She found herself gazing at her own reflection once more.

She began to cry, closing her eyes as the tears spilled down her cheeks. Now she was seeing him in the mirror. Was there any place where he wouldn't haunt her? She didn't move as a breeze moved gently about her room, rustling a few papers here and there. Something soft touched her cheek, and her sobs stopped abruptly. An arm snaked around her waist, holding her tightly.

**i believe in you**

**i'll give up everything just to find you**

**i have to be with you to live to breathe**

**you're taking over me**

She slowly opened her eyes to find two slightly glowing green eyes gazing into her own reflected in the mirror. She said nothing as two rings moved up and down his body, changing him into the black-haired blue-eyed teen she knew and loved all too well. He slowly turned her to face him, gazing into her lilac eyes with his piercingly bright blue eyes.

He caressed her cheek, and she raised her hand and covered his with her own as she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch just a little. The arm around her waist pulled her closer until they were centimeters apart. Sam opened her eyes as his hand slowly traced her face before moving to her neck. She trembled a little at the feelings this brought in her as he moved his hand behind her head.

He was leaning in, his eyes searching hers before, slowly, his lips captured hers. She felt her legs weaken beneath her, and his other arm moved to wrap around her waist as well. Her own arms wrapped themselves around his neck as the kiss deepened. She ran her fingers through his hair as he caressed her tongue with his own.

Sam didn't know how long they had been kissing until they finally broke for air. Somehow, in the midst of their kissing, they had ended up on her bed. Her body was pinned beneath his; her eyes were half-lidded and darkened with passion. Her breathing grew ragged as he continued to gaze down on her, his own clear blue eyes darkened by passion.

They never spoke as the two of them kissed again; Sam's hands slowly moved from his hair to the hem of his shirt. Slowly, her hands caressed the skin beneath his shirt as they continued to kiss. Her hands moved over his finely tuned chest, courtesy of his many years of ghost hunting. She sighed in his mouth as his own hands began to explore the unknown territory beyond her shirt.

Their passion grew, the hours passed, and two people became one. Together, they lay spent beneath the black satin sheets of her bed. His arms slid around her waist, bringing her fragile and perfect form close to him. She smiled as he kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his kisses to her neck. She tightened her hold only slightly around his neck, her eyes filling with tears. For in her ear he had whispered that he would never leave her again.

* * *

_A/N: I'm afraid there's no deep speech to conclude for this one either. This isn't even really how I wanted this one to end. Remember my challenge, dear readers. Perhaps you could write a better ending for Taking Over Me._


	10. 9 Hello

_Dedicated to: the one I wished I had so many memories to share with...

* * *

_

**9) Hello**

Rain poured down upon the two teens, but neither seemed to notice. A raven-haired teen with blue eyes held a smaller, feminine form close to him. Her usually lilac eyes were dark and empty, and the rain soaked her black hair. She didn't shiver or complain about the rain. She could no longer shiver. She would never complain again or offer a sarcastic remark. She was dead. The other teen's face was wet with rain and tears as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

**playground school bell rings again**

**rain clouds come to play again**

**has no one told you she's not breathing**

**hello i'm your mind giving you**

**someone to talk to**

**hello**

They had so many memories together and so many more to create, but she was gone. The memories were going to end here in the rain. The teen's shoulders shook with sobs as memory after memory invaded his mind. There were so many. Why did she have to mean so much to him? Why couldn't he have left it at "just friends?"

**if i smile and don't believe**

**soon i know i'll wake from this dream**

**don't try to fix me i'm not broken**

**hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide**

**don't cry**

_The lilac-eyed girl beside him grinned. "You're my best friend, Danny. My best friend in the whole world."_

"_But Sam, we're only ten. What if things change?" he asked before looking at the sky, the blue mirrored in his eyes. "There's a lot of people in the world you might like better than me."_

_"Nope." Sam giggled. "We're going to be best friends forever."_

She had been right. Things had changed, but they were still best friends. They'd added Tucker into the group only a couple months after that day in fifth grade. The three of them did tons of things together. Sam was the dark, sarcastic one; Tucker was the technological know-it-all; and Danny was the goofy klutz. Their friendship strengthened even after he ended up half ghost.

**suddenly i know i'm not sleeping**

**hello i'm still here**

**all that's left of yesterday**

_The three freshmen were bored, hanging out at Danny's house. His parents had gone to another ghost convention, and Jazz was too busy studying. With nothing else to do, they had wandered into the lab in the basement._

"_Hey, Danny, what's this?" Tucker asked, pointing to an octagonal hole in the wall._

"_That's my parents' latest 'invention.' It's called the Fenton Portal, and it's supposed to be some kind of ghost zone. It doesn't work." Danny shrugged. "It's just a big hole with the word 'Fenton' on it."_

_Sam laughed. "Hey, Danny, you should look inside. See if you can fix it."_

_Danny stared at her. "No way!"_

_She stuck her tongue out at him, and he mimicked her. "Then what are we supposed to do here?"_

"_Let's play Truth or Dare!" Tucker piped up._

_The other two sighed but agreed. Tucker went first._

"_Okay, Sam, Truth or Dare?"_

"_Truth."_

"_Do you like Danny?"_

_Both Sam and Danny started laughing. "Yeah, as a friend," she finally replied._

_Tucker pouted. "That's not what I meant."_

_Sam turned to the boy beside her. "Danny, Truth or Dare?"_

"_Um...dare, I guess."_

_She grinned evilly. "I dare you to go in the Fenton Portal."_

"_I knew you were going to do that!" Danny said, leaping up._

"_Come on, Danny! It's just part of the game. What's the worst that could happen?"_

_He growled then stomped over to a supply closet, pulling out one of the white and black jumpers. He tugged it on, and all three teens grimaced as a picture of Jack Fenton grinned at them from Danny's chest._

"_Can my dad get any weirder?" Danny muttered as he pulled the image off. He turned to the portal and gulped. "Do I really have to do this?"_

"_Don't be a baby, Danny." Sam shoved him inside. "See?"_

"_Hey, it's kind of cool in here." Danny walked further in. "Here's why it didn't work!" he called, finding on and off buttons on a panel on the wall. He reached for the green button._

"_No, Danny—" Both teens were thrown back as a blinding flash filled the portal._

_They heard Danny yelling then the flash died away. Danny was lying unconscious on the floor in the portal, but something was very different about him. The white and black jumper was now black and white, his raven hair was now snow white, and when he did open his eyes they glowed an eery green._

Danny gazed back down at the dead girl in his arms. "You were there for all of that, Sam," he whispered, "but you're not going to be there anymore." He began to cry again, hugging her tightly as more memories continued to invade his mind. Ember's spell, the fake-out make-out, and so many other memories. "What will I do without you, Sam?"

* * *

_A/N: This is not my best work. I don't really like this song, and I guess it shows in this story. Enjoy imagining how she died. I have no idea... I think I've run out of deep speeches..._


	11. 10 My Last Breath

_Dedicated to: Stephen... I just wished he knew how much I really missed him.

* * *

_

**10) My Last Breath**

_He struggled to bring his breathing to normal, the words of the doctor falling hard on his trembling shoulders. "H-how long?" he whispered._

"_One month." The doctor looked down at the teenage boy who was looking up with wide, pleading blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Daniel."

* * *

_

That had been a week ago. Danny stood on the roof of his house, gazing down at the city below him. His parents had allowed him to drop out of school. He was going to die soon; he wouldn't need school where he was going. His friends were confused and ignorant to his condition. He had taken to locking himself in his room, and when they did see him he always looked pale and weak. He wasn't the Danny they remembered.

Danny knew he had to tell them. Tucker and Sam deserved to know…especially Sam. A wind stirred his raven hair, and he closed his eyes clutching his chest. He began to cough, kneeling on the ground. Each cough battered his frail form, and blood spattered onto the ground before him. He wiped his mouth with a trembling hand, grimacing, just as Jazz poked her head out.

"Danny!" She leapt onto the roof and knelt by his side, gently touching his shoulder.

"I-I'm okay," he whispered, though he knew that was far from the truth. The doctor had said this wouldn't happen for almost two weeks.

She took a handkerchief from her pocket and let him wipe his mouth before she wiped the blood from the roof. "Sam's here to see you," she said.

He nodded, looking up at her. "Thanks, Jazz." He hugged her before phasing through the roof to meet up with Sam.

His red-haired older sister remained on the roof sobbing. A young life was being cut off before it had even had a chance to begin. Sam was sitting in the living room with Jack and Maddie, trying to get some kind of clue as to why Danny wasn't attending school. Not even Mr. Lancer would say, though he had excused every absence without a single word on the detentions he usually gave out for unexcused absences. Danny's parents didn't even glance in his direction as he suddenly phased through the roof.

"Hi, Sam," he said, greeting his best friend.

"Hey, Danny. Tucker's waiting at my place; we wanted to know if you wanted to come to a movie night."

He hesitated then looked at his parents. They nodded, and he agreed. He and Sam were walking to her house; he'd offered to fly them, but she had refused. She wanted to talk, and Danny wasn't sure if he'd be prepared to answer the questions he was sure would come.

"I thought your parents didn't know about your powers," she said.

"They didn't…but now they do," he replied, shrugging. "I just got tired of hiding it from them."

She glanced toward him to catch him suddenly grip his chest. "Are you okay?" she asked, catching his arm as he stumbled a little.

"I'm fine." He straightened as a sudden blue mist escaped his mouth. He sighed as the Box Ghost suddenly flew by shouting, "Beware!" _I didn't plan on spending my last days fighting the stupidest of ghosts._ "I'll be back."

He ran into a nearby alley, and two blue rings moved up and down his body. A black and white jumpsuit replaced his regular clothes; his hair turned white, and when he opened his eyes they glowed green. He flew out of the alley past Sam as he chased after the annoying box that was ranting about boxes and the "cylindrical container" that Danny was going to trap him in.

He shot an ectoplasmic ray at the ghost who was thrown into a tree. Danny cried out as a pink ectoplasmic ray shot him to the ground. He groaned and stood, stumbling slightly, shaking his head.

"You're going down, ghost boy!" the pink jumpsuited girl shouted.

"Wait." He leapt to avoid another of her weapons. "I'm on your side, Valerie!"

"Yeah, right, Inviso-bill!"

He dodged another weapon. "Why can't you go after the stupid ghost behind you instead of me!" He clutched his chest as another coughing spell wracked his form, bringing him to his knees.

Valerie aimed a weapon at him, but it dropped from her shaking had as two blue rings appeared then left a retching Danny Fenton before her.

"Danny?" She pulled back her hood before running to his side. "Are you okay?" She gasped as he heaved up blood. "We need to get you to a hospital!"

His laugh was hollow and quickly interrupted as he coughed up more blood. "So they can do what?" He wiped his mouth. "They've already tried." He looked up at her, his blue eyes glazed by the effort the coughing had taken from him.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm dying, Valerie." He weakly got to his feet. "The doctors can't do a thing to help me."

She was stunned. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" she whispered.

"I told those that needed to know." He smiled wryly. "The last thing I needed was anyone's pity." He coughed again, spitting out more blood.

"So, I guess we don't count," a cold voice muttered from behind.

Danny turned to face his two best friends. Tucker was standing in shock while Sam's eyes were dark with anger and…something else. "I decided against telling you because the last thing I needed to see on your faces was pity."

"Oh, great. So we get to stand here ignorant to the fact that our best friend is dying until one day he just keels over!"

Danny recognized the "something else" in Sam's eyes. It was grief and unspent tears. "No. I mean, yes! I mean, I don't—" He started coughing again, sending him to his knees. Valerie and his friends approached him to help, but he went ghost and disappeared in the sky.

Danny flew into his room, changing to human before falling to his knees in another coughing fit. The doctor had warned him that using his ghost powers would weaken him more, but he wasn't going to leave Amity Park defenseless while he was still alive to help.

**hold on to me love**

**you know i can't stay long**

**all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid**

**can you hear me**

**can you feel me in your arms**

He was dying faster, and he was sure by now that he could count his final days with both hands. _(A/N: For those of you that don't know, that means he's got about 10 days to live)_ He pulled himself to his feet and dragged himself onto the bed, pulling the blankets over his head. He had to talk to Sam; he had to tell her the words he'd been hiding inside all this time.

Sam walked toward the dark, empty mansion alone, tears still streaking her cheeks. She and Tucker had searched for hours, but he eluded them still. Danny, her best friend, her secret love, was dying, and he had hid it from her. She walked slowly to her room and opened the door. She gasped as Danny in ghost form suddenly turned around. He returned to human form as she ran forward to hug him tightly, sobbing as she did. He returned the embrace, holding her close as she cried.

**holding my last breath**

**safe inside myself**

**are all my thoughts of you**

**sweet raptured light**

**it ends here tonight**

"I should've told you earlier," she choked out. She needed to tell him now.

He gently pulled her away so he could look curiously into her lilac eyes. "Tell me what?"

"It's not fair. I don't want you to leave me because…I love you," she whispered.

His smile was sad as he gazed at her, tears still falling from her lilac eyes. "I wanted to tell you," he whispered, referring to his sickness, "because I love you, too." He removed something from his pocket and slipped it on her finger. It was a gold band with a blue stone cut in the shape of a heart. "I want you to have this to remember me by," he whispered before claiming her lips with his.

**i'll miss the winter**

**a world of fragile things**

**look for me in the white forest**

**hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**

**i know you hear me**

**i can taste it in your tears**

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed again. Her decision was made; the ring she now wore wasn't the only thing she wanted to remember him by. Two souls united, two hearts beat alike, and two friends became so much more. They lay together on Sam's bed, eyes bright with love, and the sheets were twisted around their forms. Sam reached out a hand and traced his face with her fingertips, memorizing the face she would miss so much.

"How long do you have?" she whispered, lowering her hand to his chest where his doom lay.

**holding my last breath**

**safe inside myself**

**are all my thoughts of you**

**sweet raptured light**

**it ends here tonight**

His hand covered hers. "The doctor gave me a month, but I don't think I'm going to last even that long." He brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing it as her eyes filled with tears. "Promise me something?" She nodded. "Promise me that you won't try to kill yourself to join me. Promise me that you'll live until it's time for you to die."

She swallowed; he had known exactly what she was thinking. "I promise," she whispered. "I promise."

**closing your eyes to disappear**

**you pray your dreams will leave you here**

**but still you wake and know the truth**

**no one's there**

Daniel Jack Fenton died one week later while using the last of his life to save the town from a powerful ghost. The true identity of Danny Phantom was revealed to all as he breathed his last in the arms of his love. Recognizing that Danny Phantom was never evil, the city erected a statue of the hero in the park.

As were his wishes, Danny was cremated, and his ashes were given to all who knew him: his parents, his sister, Sam, Tucker, and even Valerie. Each chose a special place in which to sprinkle his ashes, a place where they could go to be with him in their own special way.

**say goodnight**

**don't be afraid**

**calling me calling me as you fade to black**

His family, Tucker, and Valerie began to adjust to life without him. Valerie and his parents took over his ghost hunting with Tucker to help every once in a while, but Sam was tormented by the promise she'd given him and lived each day by threads. She couldn't sleep, she could barely eat, and her grades declined as her concentration skewed.

But two months later, Sam learned something that gave her a reason to live: she was pregnant with Danny's child. In shame, her parents disowned her, but the Fenton's welcomed her to their home. She lived in Danny's old room; his scent still clinging to the covers and pillows brought her slight comfort.

**say goodnight**

**don't be afraid**

**calling me calling me**

**sweet raptured light**

**it ends here tonight**

She changed her name so she could be known as Danny's wife, even if he hadn't lived to say the vows, and when the time came, Sam gave birth to a little boy with raven hair and wide blue eyes. She named him…Daniel.

**Danny's Final Letter to Sam**

_**Dear Sam,**_

_**If I had had just a little more time, I would've asked you, Samantha Manson, to become my wife. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. Just remember that in my heart you will always be mine. I love you, Sam, with everything I am, and just to prove it to you, I'm leaving you one last gift.**_

_**Daniel Fenton

* * *

**_

_A/N: To live a life alone he knew that she could never dare to hope to live as she had promised to. So, Danny gave her one last gift, one last thing to remember him by to help her make it through. And now, dear readers, I ask of you, "What would you do? If you had only days to live, how would you live them through?"_


	12. 11 Whisper

_Dedicated to: The one I wish would rescue me._

_Thank yous: All Her Dreams, Coalar Lee Drake, Samantha-Girl Scout, Lacey52, Rae Valerious, Ginger Guardian Angel, Sam-n-Danny1, talk 2 me, N1cindyfan, Cat-san, crazybluephantom. Thank you all for your love and support as I worked to finish this collection. It is now finished, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

_

**11) Whisper**

His snow white hair was ruffled by a gentle breeze. His glowing green eyes were shut in pain, his breathing ragged. One hand was splayed on the ground steadying him in his kneeling position. His other hand clutched his side, glowing green blood seeping from between his white-gloved fingers. His black jumpsuit was torn in different areas, but he wouldn't cease his fighting. He couldn't.

He opened his eerie glowing eyes, raising his gaze to the ghost before him. This ghost was powerful, he'd admit that, and she was tricky too. She was the toughest enemy he'd fought in a long time. He rose to his feet, taking a sharp intake of breath as pain shot up his side. She regarded him with teal eyes, her violet hair flowing unnaturally against the wind.

**catch me as i fall**

**say you're here and it's all over now**

**speaking to the atmosphere**

**no one's here and i fall into myself**

**this truth drives me into madness**

**i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away**

**if i will it all away**

"_It is not my intention to kill you_," she murmured telepathically. She rose into the sky, her eerie gold gown flowing around her then with a flash she was gone.

Danny gripped his side tightly, cursing aloud. She'd escaped again. He took to the sky, knowing where to find the only person that could help him.

Lilac eyes regarded her reflection skeptically. The raven-haired teen made a face, pulling off the leather jacket and tossing it aside. She strode across the room, her hands on her hips. She wore a black baby tee and black hip huggers with purple stitching. She had a slim figure, accented all the more by her tight clothes. She whirled around as a bright flash alerted her to someone's presence.

A raven-haired teen stood near her window, his blue eyes clouded in pain. Red blood flowed freely from his side as he stumbled forward. She ran, catching him by the shoulders as he fell. She slowly sank to the ground, bringing him down with her. His head rested comfortably on her shoulder, and he closed his eyes as she brushed his hair aside.

**don't turn away**

**(don't give into the pain)**

**don't try to hide**

**(though they're screaming your name)**

**don't close your eyes**

**(god knows what lies behind them)**

**don't turn out the light**

**(never sleep never die)**

"Danny. Danny, what happened?" she whispered.

"Lena," he breathed.

Her lilac eyes widened. "Again?"

He nodded. "She escaped again," he murmured. He grimaced clutching his side. "Sam—"

"I know, Danny, save your strength." She snatched the pillow from her bed, resting it beneath the injured teen's head.

She left him lying on his side on her floor as she ran to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. This was the fifth time this month he'd come to her bleeding all over the place. She was starting to worry for him. She would never tell him why she worried so much; she secretly loved him. She had since she was a freshman, and now they were seniors.

He opened his eyes when she knelt beside him. Her grim face betrayed her emotions: worry and regret. "I'm sorry, Sam," he whispered as she began to remove his white t-shirt, now stained red.

**i'm frightened by what i see**

**but somehow i know**

**that there's much more to come**

**immobilized by my fear**

**and soon to be blinded by tears**

**i can stop the pain if i will it all away**

**if i will it all away**

"I know, Danny." She smiled gently at him before turning to clean away the blood.

He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against the sting of the alcohol. He knew why she brushed aside his apology; he'd apologized to her every time. He didn't even know why he apologized. Sam was his friend, and she'd taken care of him when he was hurt before. Why were these times so different?

Once she'd cleaned his side, she helped him sit up. He gripped her shoulder to balance himself as she wrapped a bandage tight around his chest. He didn't object as she helped him to his feet then onto her bed, ordering him to stay put. It was the same every time; he usually tried to fight her, but this time he didn't have the energy.

She sat beside him, ruffling his hair. "Maybe Tucker and I should help you," she offered.

He shook his head. "She just froze you guys last time."

"She's going to kill you."

"No, she said she wasn't trying to kill me."

"Then why does she keep attacking you?"

He managed a weak shrug. He closed his eyes. "What're you going to tell my parents when they call?"

"I'll think of something. Just rest now, Danny."

**don't turn away**

**(don't give into the pain)**

**don't try to hide**

**(though they're screaming your name)**

**don't close your eyes**

**(god knows what lies behind them)**

**don't turn out the light**

**(never sleep never die)**

"You recover fast."

Danny looked up, smiling sheepishly. "I got restless." He stood from the couch, turning off the TV. He still favored his right side, his hand straying to the wound occasionally. "I need to look for Lena."

"You," Sam poked him hard in the chest, "aren't going anywhere until you've healed."

He grinned, his eyes suddenly glowing green. "Try and stop me." Then he disappeared.

"Danny!" Sam growled and ran outside. She had barely walked one block from her mansion when a black and white figure fell streaking from the sky. "Danny!" She ran to his side.

He opened his eyes, managing a wry grin. "That didn't take long."

"Danny, she's going to kill you. You're already—"

"Look out!" He threw himself at her, causing them to roll just as a violet ectoplasmic blast flew by. "I have to do this, Sam."

"No, you don't."

**fallen angels at my feet**

**whispered voices at my ears**

**death before my eyes**

**lying next to me i fear**

**she beckons me shall i give in**

**upon my end shall i begin**

**forsaken all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end**

He flew away from her, meeting Lena in the air. Sam watched with wide eyes and bated breath. Danny was strong, yes, but Lena was psychic. She knew his move before he even thought of it.

"Why won't you just go away?" he growled through gritted teeth as he threw blast after blast at her.

"_This is only one way to stop me_." Lena turned to gaze at Sam who swallowed, trembling a little in fear. "_The girl knows_."

"I-I do?" Sam asked just as Danny said, "She does?"

"_Only she can destroy me for I was created for her_." Lena whirled around, catching Danny off guard.

Sam screamed as Danny smashed into the side of a building. She ran to his side. He had returned to human form, red blood now seeping from his newest wounds, and he was unconscious. Sam turned to Lena, tears in her eyes.

"If I created you, why would I have you go after Danny?"

Lena rose up, smiling. "_You long to admit to him, to yourself, how much he means to you, but you cannot. He will die if you do not_." She raised her hand for the deathly blow. "_Stand aside so I may finish him_."

**don't turn away**

**(don't give into the pain)**

**don't try to hide**

**(though they're screaming your name)**

**don't close your eyes**

**(god knows what lies behind them)**

**don't turn out the light**

**(never sleep never die)**

Sam didn't move, her hands curling into fists. "I won't let you kill him!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't understand anything Lena had said, but she knew she would never create a monster like this to hurt Danny. "I won't let you kill him!"

"_And why is that, sweet child_?"

Sam hesitated, her hands falling to her sides. She looked up at the ghost, taking a deep breath. "Because I love him," she whispered.

Lena smiled then closed her eyes, raising her hands. "_And now I may rest in peace_."

Sam could barely believe her eyes as Lena faded before her. She heard stirring behind her and fell to her knees beside Danny. His eyes were still closed, but he was conscious.

"Is it over?" he mumbled as she brushed his hair back, setting his head on her lap.

"Yes, she's gone."

"Good. And Sam," he opened his eyes, smiling weakly, "I love you too."

* * *

_A/N: Well, Fallen is finished. I hope you all enjoyed it, and perhaps now I can update My Last Breath._


End file.
